


The Chocolate of love?

by Smokecloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Breeding Kink, Butt Grabbing, Chocolate, Choking, Clothe ripping, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fingering, Food Play, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore Sex, Love Confessions, Making Love, Masturbation, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Squirting, blowjob, love making, position switching, pussy licking, tendou satori - Freeform, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokecloud/pseuds/Smokecloud
Summary: You have been Tendous best friend since Highschool and always stood by his sideYou got two plane tickets to Amsterdam as a gift on Christmas from your favorite cousin Ushijima, and you decide to take your Best friend Tendou with you on this trip.As a way to celebrate your upcoming friend-versarry.But things take a turn when a normal chocolate tastign for the both of you turned into a new blossoming relationship, which made things hot and steamy for the both of you.Who would have thought that chocolate made you feel this turned on?Written for the February Yagami Yato Writing Event-AphrodisiacsDiscord name: Smoke#6759
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Writing Event: February 2021





	The Chocolate of love?

**Author's Note:**

> You are 22 years old, while Tendou is 24.
> 
> This was a fun and interesting one to write. If only such thing as chocolate that made you get turned on real bad was a real thing, but we can only dream about that.
> 
> This fic mentions alcohol-I apologise in advance by this and warning you right ahead.  
> If you are a Tendou simp and you are reading this I apologise by the brain rot you have recieved from this fic.

You hear Tendou let out a big burp from the dinner you just both had as you try to unlock your shared hotel rooms door. “Geez dude, your breath still reeks. I can smell it from here.’’ Tendou looks at you and giggles, letting out a sligh snort noise, just like the pigs make, ’’Well sorry... Hei-your breath reeks too. We both ordered the same thing.’’ He lets a goofy grin towards you as you finally unlock the door and let myselfs inside, him soon following you inside.

’’Finally we can rest from the walking. I’ll also put our dessert in the mini fridge so that it doesn’t melt.’’ You both enter your hotel room and both take off your shoes, coats, scarfs and masks leaving them by the door on the hooks.

He walks towards to fridge and removes his bag from his back, pulling out the chocolate he bought earlier today, just before we left to go eat dinner at the restaurant. He puts the chocolate in the fridge so that it doesn’t melt. ’’You know what? I’m glad you took me with you on this trip and not someone else.’’

’’Don’t thank me. Thank Ushiwaka for gifting me tickets on Christmas as a gift to come here in the first place. Plus this is a cool friend-versarry get away. Although It’s weird that our hotel is close to the so called ’’Red light district.’’

’’Hey It may be weird for you, but I do not mind.’’ He shrugs his shoulders and crouches down to open the fridge.

He grabs the beer bottles from the hotels mini fridge, that he bought yesterday in a local Amsterdam grocery store, closes the door and stands up, hearing you flop on the bed. ’’Hey scootch and make room-you can’t just spread all out on the bed-we gotta share that Y/N.’’ He turns around looking at you with two beer bottles-one in each hand. ’’Yea I know Satori. I’m aware. Alhough I’ll be honest It is weird that they gave us a king bed and not two single beds.’’ You shrug your shoulders as you scoot aside, making room for him on the bed.

’’Yea they probubly thought that we were a couple or something. But they are wrong. We’re just best friends and nothing else.’’

’’The best of friends out there Tori!’’ You raise your head up and click your tongue at him. He places the beer bottles on the bed, takes off his hoodie and throws it some where on the floor and joins you next in the bed. He grabs the bottle opener and opens one of the bottles and hands it towards me as I sit up, soon grabbing it from his hand. ’’Thanks dude.’’ Soon he opens up the other bottle and gets comfortable in the bed soon placing the bottle in front of me: ’’A toast. To our friendship and me having the best, most amazing, talented as fuck best friend... in the entire world.’’

’’A toast indeed!’’

We cling our bottles and take a sip. ’’WoW... this beer is delicious.’’ His eyes widen up as he pulls the bottle from his lips. ’’WoW holy shit you’re right. It is delicious. Heh-turns out the chocolate is not the only thing I’m good at. Turns out alcohol is another thing I’m good at.’’ He snickers at himself.

’’Or... You guessed it that it would be good. Just like in High School-you were called the ’’Guess Monster’’ after all because of your blocking abilities in Volleyball.’’ He tilts his head to stare at you as you keep drinking your beer. ’’Well... you might be right, but meh... lt’s fine.’’ You keep on drinking your beer as you strech out your legs fully, slowly getting comfortable as you take your socks and he does the same, ruffling out his slightly grown out buzz cut, which you helped him achieve because you were the one who buzzed his hair off when he told you he wanted to do that.

He looks at you with the goofy smile. ’’Dude if you gonna make make that face at me I’ll spill my beer in your face.’’ You give him a look that means you are not joking.

’’Ok ok I’ll stop. The beer wasn’t cheap.’’ He slounches back and drinks more of his beer as you pull out your phone to send a voice message to Ushijima that says:

_’’Hey Toshi! Me and Satori just got back from the see food restaurant you recommended to go and try out. It was sooo... good. The oysters were really delicious-10/10 would eat them again But we ate too much so now we’re stuffed. I’ll explain when you are free and can call. Expect some pictures later from me. Bye bye! Say Hello to my mum from me since I know you’ll be visiting her and the family soon and I can’t make it. Thank you in advance dude!''_

You end the voice message and send him some photos you took earlier from your excursion in down town Amsterdam, soon letting out a loud burp yourself and Tendou giggling at it ’’Nice one Y/N.’’ You giggle back at him drinking more of your beer.

As you finish that you see that Tendou has finished his beer and he places the bottle on the floor, near the bed, but it falls over making a noise. You empty your bottle too and place it on the floor too, not making it fall on the floor. You both sigh and lay back down on the bed fully, staring at the ceiling.

’’You know I’m still surprised how you’re still single. You and I we’re full grown adults and no girlfriend. Bout time you get yourselfs a lover dude’’

’’Isn’t it about time you two get back into the dating game? How long has it been since he dumped you?’’

’’Don’t mention him now. It’s been 1 year since I got dumped and I don’t want that brought up. Ok?’’

’’Right sorry... Come here closer to me-I’ll hug you.’’

You scoot closer to him as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. You let out a soft smile and slightly snuggle in his chest. His breathing is calming to you, not fully knowing why, but it is. He rests his chin on top of your head, soon he feels your arms wrapped around his waist holding on close to him.

You are lucky to have Tendou as your best friend, he is always there for you when you need to vent out, talk things out and other things bothering your life. He was the one who kept you company and cheered you up when you got dumped. He did everything in his power to talk up to that jerk and he confronted him. Your and Tendous friendship was confused by some people of how close you both were.

People thought you were a couple, but you were just best friends who are really close. You were the one that stood up for him when he was feeling down and always cheered him up when he and Ushijima had a match. He mostly needed much comfort after they lost to Karasuno and didn’t get the chance to got to the Nationals one last time.

Your hug lasts for almost 5 minutes-your hugs are always this long, which makes it more nice for you.

’’Thanks dude!’’

’’No probs Y/N. You know I’m always here for you. Now come on-let’s try the chocolate that I bought.’’ He lets you go from the hug and gets off the bed to make his way to the bathroom first. You let him go and sit up scooting to the head board for back support. Soon he returns and makes his way to the fridge to pull out the chocolate he bought earlier.

’’So you ready to try these Y/N?’’

’’Yes. You know I’m always down to taste test chocolate.’’

He stands up to close the fridge door with his leg and gets back in bed, and hands you two chocolate bars-both are in different labels and wrapping: A red one and a blue&black one.

He bought two of each-one for you and one for him to eat. As he hands you the chocolate he gets back in the bed and gets comfortable.

You open up the one with red label and he does the same. It looks like regular old milk chocolate with crossed lines on each square once you unwrap it, soon breaking a strip from it and eating it, while he takes a bite out of it. Your eyes wide open as the chocolate enters your mouth, filling it with flavour.

Tendou gasps from feeling the chocolate in his mouth. ’’Holy shit it’s good.’’

’’I know right. The way it melts in my mouth it’s amazing. So fucking delicious.’’

’’I can feel the flavour flooding inside my mouth just the Niagra falls.’’

You take another bite from it, soon eating the strip you broke off while Tendou takes more bites, before he starts analyzing the flavors he tastes.

’’It’s surprisingly sweet. Like really sweet. Also...’’ He takes the sniff of the chocolate bar. ‘’I smell Chastberry, which is weird.’’

’’Chastberry? The plant from the Chasta tree?’’ You take a sniff of it seeing, that he was not wrong. ’’Shit you’re right Satori. It does smell like them. Wait how do you know what Chastberry smells like?’’

Tendou looks at you and answers while scratching the back of his head: ’’I remember my mum used to take vitamins based on it.’’ You nod your head in understandment, soon feeling the woody herbal based scent fill up the room mixing with the strong scent of the chocolate.

He puts more chocolate in his mouth and looks at you as you undo your hair to remake your messy bun. ’’I’ll be honest It’s kinda weird that they put this flavor in the chocolate but meh... I’m not the one to judge the person who made them.’’

You look back at him as you eat more chocolate too. ’’Yea you can’t do that now since you make chocolate yourself.’’

’’You right Y/N. I can’t judge much.’’

’’I kinda wanna say I told you so about me getting delicious chocolate, but... I told you so Y/N. Turns out I can also get delicious chocolate with out even looking deeply into it.’’

’’Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s just enjoy it.’’

You both take more bites of the chocolate, leaving the bars half eaten. ’’Hey let’s open the other bar-I wanna try that one too.’’ You look at him, slowly feeling your mouth drool, but you whipe it off before it gets out of hand. He nods and opens the other bar with the black and blue wrapper you do the same. It’s dark chocolate with white chotolate drizzled on top of it.

He automatically takes a bite out of it, but you break off a strip and take a bite from it.

’’WoW... It melts in my mouth too. For Dark chocolate this is very rare to do so.’’

He is shocked by it as you gasp from the flavor. ’’You know, I’m not a big fan of the dark chocolate, but this one... This one hits different.’’

’’It’s kinda weird that they designed it like that tho...’’

’’Dude stop judging! You’re here to enjoy chocolate and not judge it! Chill out and enjoy it.’’

’’Right right sorry, just feels weird that’s all.’’

’’I’m surprised by how sweet this dark chocolate is. Usually It’s bitter, but this one isn’t. It’s almost like sweet, but I can taste the bitterness of it. But of course-not all dark chocolate has the same cocoa percentage.’’

He looks at you and raises a brow before taking another bite of the chocolate. ’’Looks like those taste skills of yours came out just now.’’ He lets out a chuckle, which makes him sound like a gremlin. It’s annoying to you, so you grab a pillow and throw it at him, hitting him in the face.

’’Hey! Careful there! Watch the chocolate. The wasn’t cheep you know.’’

’’Ok sorry... But this chocolate dude. WoW-delicious. It fills my mouth with flavour. My taste buds are going bonkers.’’

’’Same here-the flavour is immaculate.’’ He sniffs the chocolate, sensing an interesting scent from it. ’’That’s Ginseng.’’

’’Ginseng?’’ You sniff the chocolate too to make sure he isn’t bluffing. ’’Shit you right. More correctly-red ginseng.’’ You sniff it again, ‘’Yep-that’s red ginseng. Want a fun fact about ginseng?’’

He looks at you as he takes another bite from the chocolate and you take a bite too. ’’Ginseng is one of the ingredients inside Monster energy drinks. It’s root is aparently grinded down and the juices from it or the flavour is inside it with the other ingredients’’ He looks at you-eyes wide open as some drool comes out of his mouth, soon whiping it off.

’’I-I... I did not know that. But know I do. It is kind of weird but whatever.’’

’’Well knowing how much we both drink them it’s chaos and a surprise how we’re both still alive.’’

You both start laughing as the earthy aroma fills the hotel room, mixing it with the chocolate-just like the other flavor chocolate bars you both ate few moments ago. You both continue to eat the chocolate, soon an idea getting in your head.

’’What if... we eat both chocolates at the same time?’’ You take off your hoodie as you look at him, revealing your bra slightly to him ’’Whoops...’’

You quickly cover it up from him, but he didn’t see it. He tilts your head being little bit confused.

’’You sure you wanna do this Y/N? Combining the flavors together?’’ You nod you head at him with a slight grin on your face. ’’Yes. Let’s do it. Let’s combine the flavors together and take out taste buds on a journey of their life time.’’ He nods at you, grabbing the other chocolate bar to break a piece from it, you doing the same.

Once you do that, you both look at each other in the eyes. ’’Ok you ready?’’

’’Ready. On my count. Three, Two, One.’’

On the count of one from Tendou you both you put both chocolate pieces in your mouth. Both of your eyes open wide as the chocolate melts iny your moth, feeling like both you are in chocolate heaven. You can’t even begin to describe the flavors you are feeling right now as you roll your eyes to the back of your head. Tendous face is something you rarely see from him. His body movements from the flavors make him roll off the bed and fall on the floor. You see him falling on the floor and crawl over to him.

‘’Dude you ok? How’s your taste buds feeling?’’

‘’T-They are in heaven. They are... in heaven. Your idea of combining both chocolates was smart.’’ He looks at you with a grin on his face and gets back on the bed, soon drooling and whiping it off as soon as he feels drool reaching his chin. ’’And yeah-I’m ok. Hurt my butt a little bit, but I’m ok.’’

He crawls back to the bed and you put continue to eat the chocolate slowly piece by piece because you wanna savour every bite.

’’So-what are our plans for tomorrow? Exploring the down town? A bike ride through the city? Or a trip to the museum? You got any ideas? Or we maybe go shopping?’’

’’Hmm I got an idea what we can do, but I doubt that you’ll agree with me on it.’’ You look at questioning what he ment by it.

’’What’s your idea?

’’We visit the Red Light district when It’s active.’’

’’Yea... Let’s not do that.’’

’’Not even if we set rules for what we do and don’t do?’’

’’No we’re not visiting that. If you wanna go there so bad go on your own because I ain’t joining.’’

’’Awww why not? Not gonna keep me company?’’

’’No.’’ You sigh and wrap your arms around your shoulders, holding them. ’’It makes me uncomfortable for some reason.’’ He sees how you look and pouts slightly.

’’Ok then we won’t go then. Plus going there on your own is dangerous. So we’ll just cross that option off the list.’’ He nods in agreement, you doing the same, continuing planning out both of your plans for the rest of your vacation here.

You guys keep on talking plans and eating chocolate too, soon realizing that your body is slowly turning warm. You face him as he whipes his forhead ’’Hey, do you also feel warm or is it just me?’’

He looks at you as you are fanning yourself, taking a small bite from the chocolate. ’’N-No. No-you’re not the only one. I feel myself getting warmer and warmer.’’

’’I feel like somethings wrong Satori.’’

’’But... you don’t know what... Right?’’

’’Right. I feel like something is off. We’re both slowly getting warm out of nowhere. Check the radiators. Are they cranked up to the max?’’ You feel your forhead slightly get warm as Tendou gets up from the bed and walks towards the radiators to look at the crank, seeing that It’s turned on to the medium.

’’Nope. They are cranked up to medium. It’s not that cold, but my body does feel hot. Which is weird... And my forhead feels warm.’’

’’Really weird... My forhead feels warm too.’’ You take your shirt by the collar and start fannign yourself. He sits down on the edge of the bed soon starting to breathe heavy for no reason why, you doing the same.

’’W-What could be the cause of this Satori? Got any ideas?’’

’’N-No. Not at all. Fuck what is going on? And also I feel my body becoming sensitive. What the fuck?’’

’’I feel it too. What the fuck is going on?’’ He shakes his head feeling very confused and slightly spaced out.

’’W-Wait Y/N... check the chocolate maybe?’’ As he says that he takes another bite and you do that too. ‘’Read the ingredients. Maybe it had chilli in it-some chocolates have that combo.’’

’’Ok, just... Don’t rush me!’’ You grab both of the chocolate bars to inspect them, smelling them and taking a bite from bars. ’’Everything seems normal. Lemme read the ingredients to make sure everything is ok.’’ You slowly start reading the ingredients out loud from the milk chocolate and everything seems normal till you reach these ingredients:

’’...Honey, Pistachio nuts... OH FUCK!’’ soon reading afterwards. ’’...Infused with Chastberry for extra spice.’’ Your face goes into shock, he looks at you scared.

’’W-What? What is it? Don’t tell me you’re allergic to them.’’

’’I’m not don’t worry. Hold on let me read the other one.’’ You grab the dark chocolate inspecting it: smelling it and tasting it to make sure everything is ok. And it is, you turn it around and start to read out loudly the ingredients for it too. Tendou looks at you scared and worried. Everything seems fine untill you reach these ingrediants: ’’...Strawberry, Saffron... SHIT SAME AS THE OTHER ONE!’’ soon following the same words that were on the other bar. ’’... Infused with Red Ginseng for extra spice.’’

Both of your eyes open wide, you feel your heart pounding as you pull him close to you, looking into his crimson red eyes. ’’Do you know why I listed everything out loud?’’ He shakes his head in denial. ’’Is it something bad? What is it Y/N? Tell me! Is something bad gonna happen to us?!’’ You place your hand on his, making him let go of your shirt.

‘’Chill the fuck out. And let me explain.’’ He stands up normally and faces you. You take a deep breath and start explaing the situation.

‘’The ingrediends I mentioned are arousal foods!’’

’’Say what now?’’

He gets a confused look on his face as he hears this from you.

’’Honey, pistachios, chastberry, strawberry, saffron and red ginseng-they are all arousal foods.’’

He lets out a laugh your direction ’’You gotta be joking Y/N. Please tell me this is a joke. Cause If you’re not of sweet mother of Paris I’ll make your life a hell if you’re joking right now.’’ He looks at you with his signature crazy smile.

You hand him both chocolate bars as you eat few more pieces from the other bars. ’’Read it yourself as then tell If I’m joking. T-They must have somehow blended them in and hid them well in the chocolate with out us even tasting them, but only smelling the infused scented flavors that were inside them’’

He reads the ingredients and goes into shock and stans up with both chocolates in his hands. ’’Holy shit you were right. Wait how do you know these things? You did research or something?’’ You see him walking around the room freaking out as you start breathing deeply and eat more of the chocolate. ’’Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But who cares about that-we’re about to go into heat and there is nothing to stop it!’’

’’Heat? What do you mean heat?’’ He faces you. What do you mean getting into heat?’’ He takes a deep breath as he answers the other questions that you asked him, but you cut him off.

’’Heat as it we’re slowly getting turned on from this chocolate!’’ You look at him seeing that he is eating it even tho he should stop.

’’I didn’t pay much attention sorry! I just... grabbed them because they were on sale and the last ones on the shelf.’’ He gulps as he takes another bite from both chocolates. ’’The shop I got these from was on the border of the Red light district.’’ Your glance at him turns into anger as you realized your best friend bought Aphrodisiac chocolate with out realizing.

’’SATORTI YOU IDIOT! BUYING THIS KIND OF CHOCOLATE WITHOUT REALIZING THAT IT’S APHRODISIAC!’’ You knock your head showing him the _’’Are you stupid?’’_ gesture.

’’AND STOP EATING IT YOU’RE GONNA MAKE THINGS WORSE!’’

’’I CAN’T HELP BUT TO EAT MORE-IT IT’S DELICIOUS! Can’t get enough of it-makes me want more and more! And speak for yourself-you’re eating it too!!’’

’’I already ate mine, but the flavor is engraved in my brain. It won’t leave! It’s just too much for my brain that I can’t think normal right now!’’

You look at him in fury, soon finishing both chocolate bars. His body turns more hot and he goes more into heat that ever before in his life. Your body does and feels the same way.

You both continue to freak out for moments before coming to a stop and facing each other while both of your hands are slightly shaking.

’’What are we goona do? What is gonna happen?’’ He grabs your shoulders and shakes you ’’ARE WE GONNA DIE?!’’

’’STOP SHAKING ME!!!’’ He stops shaking you and lets you go.

’’Look I have no idea what is gonna happen. T-The wrapper didn’t say what is gonna happen when the chocolate has been eaten!’’ Both of you are starting to shake as you continue to freak out.

Suddenly Tendou makes his way to the fridge to open it and take out three things he bought no reason why he did it, but he bought it,he closes the fridge and tosses the three things on the bed, while still having the chocolate in his hands.

’’Ļook here is my plan. It might sound stupid, but it’s our best option so far.’’ He finishes his chocolate bars and stops to look at you, slowly coming closer, placing his hands on your shoulders.

’’What’s your plan young lady?’’

’’First of all-don’t call me that. Second-The plan is to wait it out.’’

’’Wait it out? WAIT IT OUT! THAT IS YOUR PLAN?!’’ He screams in your face. You fight the urge to slap him, so you flick his forhead instead making him flinch.

’’You got a better option dude?! God if you could feel the anger inside me fuming right now...!’’

’’No need. I can see that by your facial expression, voice and use of words.’’ You huff at him. ’’So let’s just stay together and wait it out, because It’s better to suffer with this together than all alone.’’ He takes a deep breath and looks at you as he sees your fingers clenched into his shoulders.

’’You sure you wanna stay together in this contition Y/N?’’

’’I’m positive. Look as long as you’re by my side we’ll be fine. Plus-we’ve been through worse shit in our lifes right?’’

He nods his head in agreement as he slowly starts panting, you soon joining and panting too, soon both staring into each others eyes. ’’We’ve sure been through crazy shit during the many years of our friendship.’’

’’You’re right on that Satori. Whatever happens-happens. Just breathe...’’

He giggles as he looks at you and smiles as you both are panting like crazy, slowly sweating and gasping for air slightly, both of you are drooling as you just stare at each other. Your arms on his shoulders, while his are on your wrists-holding on to them.

He sees that your hair bun has gotten loopy and decides to remove the hair tie from your hair, letting them come down, wrapping the hair tia around his right wrist.

’’Thanks dude.’’ You smile at him slightly not loosing eye contact.

’’No problem Y/N. I’m glad I get to go through this together with you and not a stranger.’’

You chuckle slightly at him, feeling your heart beat like crazy as your body clenches completely.

’’Same here. Glad to have someone by my side here.’’ His heart starts to beat like crazy by just looking at you. Both of your eyes glissen from the tension as you can feel each others breath as huge blush appears on your faces, making both of your faces realy red.

_The tention in the room is so thick it can be cut with a knife as both of your lifes is about to flash before your eyes as few moments zoom by real fast, making you relive the best and worst moments of both of your lifes. Like for quick flashbacks:_

_You comforting the whole Shiratorizawa team after their game with Karasuno and loosing, It was especially extra hard for Tendou and Ushijima because they wanted to win._

_You both helping with Ushijimas training after he graduates highschool so that he can get on a profesional Volleyball team._

_You agreeing when Tendou asks for your help when he wants to shave his head-you after that shave both sides of your head so that he doesn’t feel left out._

_Him comforting you after your harsh break up, the first time you helped him make chocolate and taste it too._

_You helping out each other in any ways as you can, even in your mental breakdown when you wanted to bleach you hair and dye it crazy colors._

_Both of your annual trips to Paris and late night shenaningans in the streets of Japan. These are some mometns that are flown across both of your minds as the Aphrodisiac in the chocolate fully kicks in for the both of you._

You both can’t help, but to submit to what the chocolate and you give in to it’s power. Soon enough you feel Tendous hands on your face as he pulls you in for a kiss, leaving you in a gasp, making you shocked. Staight after he has you in a full kiss you don’t fight back, but you kiss him back with passion, wrapping your arms around his neck as he slowly starts walking with you.

You follow his lead of direction, soon you feel your back hitt the wall as you keep on kissing him, soon you slide your tongue inside his mouth, where his tongue meets yours. You pull away from the kiss as drool leaves your mouth.

’’Ffffuuuck. I surrender. I want you- And I want you now! Take me Satori~’’

’’Shit. I want you too. I’m fully given into this feeling. Your’re driving me crazy right now... I want you so fucking bad!...’’

He pulls you back in the kiss and sticks his knee between your legs as his arms are around your hips, slowly carresing your waist with his long fingers.

You start to whimper from his touch leaving your body sensitive to touch from the chocolate. Meanwhile your arms hook on to his shirt, slowly sliding them down and under it. You slowly glide your hands up and down, making him whimper in the kiss as his whole is sensitive to the touch-just like yours.

Your hands slide that far enough that you decide to rip his shirt off him, revealing his abs, pecks and muscles all in their full glory. His hands slide up your chest and he rips off your shirt too, soon making his way to your belt buckle. Soon undoing it and taking off your pants.

Soon afterwards you reach for his belt too taking off his pants in an instant, leaving him in his black boxers. He pulls you away from the kiss to look at you and your body.

’’My you look so hot. I can’t control myself around you anymore.’’ You shut him up an pull his head to you neck and he starts kissing it, leaving hickeys and bite marks all around it. Soon moving to your collar bone slightly kissing it, him moving all around your neck makes you moan from how sensitive you are right now. You clench your insides as you feel him slowly grind up against you. You cling onto his chest deeply breathing as your chests clash against each other.

Later he looks at you and smirks while licking his lips.

’’You look so hot in that underwear right now. Sad that it will be ripped off you by force...’’ You grab him by the wrist and take him back to the bed, pushing him down on his back and soon getting on top of him as you start kissing his neck.

He lets out deep breathes as you do that. Your kisses are all over his neck and collar bones-leaving hickeys and bite marks on it.

’’I always knew black was a good color on you and it proves. Those boxers look so hot on you.’’

’’I can say the same about that underwear of yours-the green and purple combo is so fucking hot.’’

He licks his lips and starts to travel his hands all over your body, making your shiver and let out moans from his touch. You bite your lip as you slowly start grinding on him.

You sit up straight and look down at him into his eyes and start inspecting his body, soon spotting that he got a piercing. ’’Since when did you get your belly button pierced?’’ You lean down back on him and smirk.

’’I’ll explain later, the important thing now is me getting ready to go crazy on you baby... I wanna see that beautiful view Paradise...’’ He licks his lips as he puts his hands on your breast, giving them a squeeze, making you whine as you feel him tugging at your bra before ripping it off fully from you and throwing it on the floor-leaving you topless with your breasts out.

’’Is that-Is that a tattoo under your breasts?’’

You shrug your shoulders at him. ’’No time to talk. Time to have some steamy love making with you.’’ You grab onto his shoulders as you go back to ride his buldge, he moans as you feel yourself getting wetter and wetter as you clench from the friction.

His hands travel to your hips and he flips you over so that he is on top of you, looking down on your body. His hands slowly travel down your chest, his long fingers grace your skin softly like silk, making your body ache in pain and pleasure as your breathing is deep and heavy. He starts to leave kisses all over your collar bone, soon slowly moving to your chest.

’’God you’re body is so addicting... So delicious that I can eat things off it and It will only be more sexy...’’ He licks his lips as he starts licking your chest, making you gasp and react to his touch. He starts rubbing his bulge agaist your crotch, causing both of you to moan as he grabs the bottle of chocolate drizzle.

He gets off the bed, on his knees-up close to your underwear and grabs the waist band with his teeth, tugging them before he rips them off you and throws them away, so that they are not in your way.

’’Fuuuuck baby... you look so hot and unbothered. Not giving a flying fuck for what is about to happen.’’

He giggles and grabs the chocolate drizzle bottle, opens it and pours some on your chest. It’s cold and it makes you gasp by how it is, he leans down and starts to lick it off, making you whine. His tongue travels all over your chest as he licks off every single drop from you. His tongue makes it’s way to your breasts as he stops to drizzle some on top of your nipples.

With out him lifting his tongue of your chest he travels to your right breast to start licking it off. His tongue on your sensitive nipple makes you start moaning from your body sensitivity.

His tongue left the contact of your chest for a moment, ’’My you’re so tasty... I love it.’’ his tongue travels all around your right nipple, licking it clean from the chocolate and moves to your left breast and starts to clean it off. His tongue is making circles around nipple licking it off clean, slightly sucking on it too.

He grabs the bottle and drizzles it again on your chest-this time all around your breasts and to way down to your stomach.

You ache and slightly arch your back, feeling his tongue more and more on your hot, steamy and sensitive body. The sound of his tongue licking up the chocolate off your breasts is some how intoxicating to you. You slowly feel his tongue move from your chest to your stomach and he starts to lick off some that was drapped on it.

Chills run down your spine as you feel his tongue go past your ribs, your abdoment and slowly makes it’s way to where your hip bones are, making you ache.

’’So sweet It drives me crazy, can’t wait to feel you down there...’’

He removes his tongue from your waist to grab the bottle, he spreads your legs open where he is greeted with your scent and drizzles some on your buldge and inner thighs-really close to where your sex it. He takes a sniff of your sex and continues to lick the chocolate off your buldge, slowly making his way to your inner thighs.

You flinch and gasp, letting out few moans from his mouth on your skin. He starts to lick them clean slowly as he makes his way to your sex, the scent hypnotizing him as his tongue reaches your folds.

You gasp as his tongue reaches your sex, suddenly you feel chocolate as he pours some on there for the last time and starts to lick it. You moan as you feel his tongue on your sex.

You feel it traveling all around your folds, clit and enterance, moans escape your lips as he licks it clean and then moves on to licking you to please you, while he stares at you.

’’Paradise you’re taste is immaculate. So delicious, that it’s so addicting.’’

’’Aaaah... S-Satori... It’s so hot... I-I want more... Go all out on me...’’

He hears you say these words and smirks as he starts to lick your clit more intense, his left hand gripping on to one of your thighs as his right hands fingers ghosts your enterance. You keep on moaning louder as you feel teo of his fingers get inserted to start pumping them inside you.

You let out a loud gasp that sounded like a moan as he pushed two fingers inside you, making you moan as he starts pumping them inside you. You’re body became more and more sensitive from the chocolate.

’’Hnnngh~ Sssshit~ God I feel like I’m in heaven!’’

’’My you’re already in pleasure vile and I’ve yet to do anything crazy to your body.’’ he giggles to himself... ’’Let’s see how much more pleasure you can handle from me baby...’’ He leans in and starts licking your clit as he continues to pump his fingers inside you, making you gasp and slightly drool from his touch. He curls his fingers and pumps them faster as he’s trying to find the good spot. You grip your hands in the covers as you lift your head up to look at him as he is working on your wet sex.

His tongue goes rapid as he picks up the speed of his fingers, you can’t help but to throw your head back on the bed from the pleasure as you feel your knot, that had been forming inside you since he kissed you, bout to snap as you feel your climax coming to you closer and closer.

’’Fuck... Imma... I-will.. AAAAAAAHHHH!!!’’ As the scream leaves your lips your know snaps and you cum, with juices leaving your enterance as you start to squirt.

’’Wo-oah there...’’ He pulls the fingers out of you and pulls away from your sex to watch you squirt all over him. You feel your legs shaking as you slowly come down from your climax.

’’Damn Paradise, that was hot. Like-really hot.’’ He puts the two fingers that were inside you to lick them clean and whipes off the juices that got on him.

You start to pant as you feel him get on the bed next to you and reach over the honey bottle. You slowly come down and roll onto your stomach to look at him to see, that he opened the bottle and squirted some in his mouth to eat it.

’’Open wide I want you to taste it too.’’ You get on your knees on the bed and he puts some honey in his mouth again. You open your mouth and he pulls you into a kiss transfering that honey inside your mouth.

You pull away from the kiss to grab the honey from his hand and put some in your mouth for yourself, licking your lips afterwards.

You put it in your mouth again to do the same thing he did, he pulls you away to look at you and smirk.

’’Lemme get that for you...’’ You say that as you see some honey at the corner of his lip, you lick it off as he grabs the honey from your hands to put some in his mouth, kissing you again but this time adding his tongue. You add your tongue in the kiss as you both sway the honey through both of your mouths.

Once you do that your hand makes it’s way to his chest, slowly making it’s way down to his lap. He gasps and shivers from your touch, making him pull away from the kiss and swallow the honey.

’’So fucking delicious...’’

’’Time for me to eat something too... Don’t wanna be left out.’’ You lean over him and reach for the can of whipped cream. You then slowly slide your hands around his crotch, slightly tugging the waist band of his boxers, soon grabbing it with both hands and ripping them off, throwing them away. Your eyes soon peak at his cock, it’s fully erect and ready for work. He grabs the whipped cream and smirks at you, ’’Some for me...’’ he sprays some in his mouth and eats it.

’’And some for you,’’ he sprays some along his length. ’’Eat up!’’

He smirks as he squirts some in your mouth while licking his lips. You swallow it and lean down to his cock.

You see how well he sprayed the whipped cream on his cock, makes you feel guilty a little bit but you do not care, you wanna feel his cock in your mouth badly. You slowly start to lick the whipped cream off his cock. He lets out a hiss as he feels your tongue on him, you rest your hands on his thigh as you have finished licking off the whipped cream, soon reaching for the tip of his cock.

You out it in your mouth, tasting the precum that was oozing from it, you relax your mouth and slowly start to suck it. His breathing becomes deep, grabbing your hair so that it does not get in your way. He throws his head back as you slowly move your head lower as you take more of his lenght inside you.

’’Aaaahhh fuck~ you really know how to suck dick... It feels so fucking good.’’

You take his cock out of your mouth and start to lick it from the base to the tip, drawing circles around the head of it. He can’t help it but to look at you as you suck his cock. Your eyes glance at his as you see how he is enjoying this and decide to make yourself gag by deepthroating him few times. You start to gag as you take his full lenght down your throat and hitting the back of it. He lets out a grunt and pulls you away from his cock to see the drool forming and leaking from your mouth.

You look into each others as you feel the Aphrodisiacs work become stronger and stronger by every mintue and you pull him in for a deep passionate kiss. His hands grap your hips, giving them a squeeze which makes you let out a moan. Both of your touch become more sensitive as both of your heats become stronger as your lust for each other becomes bigger.

You both gasp for air as he grabs you by the wrists and throws you fully on the bed and scoot to where the head board is and lay down and do a finger motion to call him over. He turns around to see you motioning him to come closer to you. He crawls over and hovers over your body. You feel him lean down and get up close to your face. Your bodies come in contact as you lock contact with his eyes. He slightly rubs his cock against your sex, making you whine and hiss, his breathing is deep from the touch.

’’Fuck paradise~ I wanna feel you around me. All I want to do is nothing but to fuck you all night.’’

’’Then take me Satori. Do it. I want you inside me. I wanna feel so fucking good right now.’’ You put your hands around his shoulders as he growls slightly.

’’Be still now and breathe.’’ You nod at him as he pulls you in for a kiss. He slowly grabs his cock and slightly slaps it against your inner thighs, making you gasp.

’’Just put it in me already, don’t tease me...’’

’’As you wish baby~’’ He bends your knees and aligns himself with your enterance and slowly enters inside you. A squeal leaves your lips as you feel your enterance being slightly streched out from him as he keeps on pushing inside you. He hisses at how you feel around him sending goosebumps down his back.

’’Aaaah... Shit you are really tight around me. It feels so fucking nice to be inside you that I can’t get enough of this nice fucking feeling.’’

’’Oh fuck this feels good!’’ You arch your back from him inserting his cock inside you fully. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls himself closer to you and gets adjusted to your twitching sex.

He does one small thrust inside you, making you moan as he looks in your eyes. You dig your nails into his shoulders making him gasp for air.

’’Fuck that’s some tight ass pussy...’’ he snickers as he starts to thrust inside you. Your moans are strong as you enjoy each move that he is doing as he is focused on your eyes as he hisses from your insides squeezing around his cock.

’’Aaaah... S-Satori... It feels so good already and we’re only just starting. I wish I never loose this feeling.’’ You coo at him as he smirks at you,

’’That’s my plan. Now come on, show me how Paradise feels~’’ he keeps on thrusting as you put your hands behind your head as he holds your legs wide open to get a better view of you as he moves inside you.

’’Fuck this is heaven’’ You moan this out from the pleasure. It’s too much for you already, but you can’t stop now.

His thrusts are so pleasurable and yet this only begining of how many times.

’’Fuck paradise you feel so good around me. That pussy is so addictive~ Fuuck~’’

’’Aaaahhh... Aaaagh~ Aaaaahhh fuuuck~’’

You keep on moaning as you feel the speed of his thrusts increase slowly. Both of your bodies are warm as you both fully fall into ecstasy, a dark pink shade blush fades on your faces. You can’t help out but to moan as he thrusts inside you more and more, focusing onto the pleasure and to drive your mind crazy.

’’Fuuck baby you’re driving me so crazy... can’t get enough~’’

’’S-Satori... I-It feels so f-fucking good.’’ He hears you moaning out his name, ’’I love when you say it... I wonder what else you can say for me...’’

He starts doing hard thrusts which make you arch your back from the pleasure, the sting makes you hiss and him grunt slighty. As your moans become louder and louder, his thrusts became faster untill you are left screaming from the pleasure as your insides clench and you tighten you sex around his length.

His hands slide down from your legs and make their way to grab your wirtsts, that were behind your head. He grabs each wrist with one hand, pinning them down on the pillows and licks his lips as he hisses at you slightly, before looking into your eyes as his speed in thrusts become faster and faster.

Your moans have turned into full on screams of pleasure as his thrusts are harsh and fast, his grunts are coming out from the pleasure that he feels from the thrusts. His body slamming against yours adds more to the sensitivity and pleasure from which makes you feel like you’re in heaven and don’t want it to stop.

’’Fuck! Fuck! I feel like coming close to the end! But I want more... I wanna ride you Satori- so fucking bad!!!’’

’’Me too. I feel end approaching too.’’ He looks into your eyes, ’’You wanna ride my cock paradise then sure. It will only make me happy...’’ He smirks at you as he is poundig you, making your squeal and roll your eyes back as your climax is slowly approaching, and his too is not far from coming.

’’Aaahhh paradise, I-I wanna fill you up inside.’’

’’I-I don’t care what you do. J-Just fucking make me feel good... Do anything you want to me...’’

’’Anything?’’ He raises a brow to you, but you nod as an answer to him. ’’Well them-be my guest baby. Say hello to my milk paradise...’’

You gulp as you feel your climax on the edge of your body, to make it more endoucing you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you as his thrusts come to his max speed making you scream more and more, sooner than later you let out a gasping scream as you reach your climax, clenching around his cock.

Soon after that he comes to a stop and starts pumping his seed inside you, he lets out a slight groan by doing that.

You feel his cock twitch inside you as his warm seed enters inside you.

His breathing goes into slight panting as he leans down on you and rests on top of your body while still being inside you.

’’Fuck, that was amazing... I don’t wanna stop-’’

’’Who said that I even wanna stop paradise?’’ He grabs you close to him and rolls to flip you on top of him. He looks at your body and smirks, ’’You wanted to ride me baby?’’ you nod your head at him ’’Then how about you turn around and look at your slutty body?’’

You lean in and kiss his lips, bitting them a little bit, ’’Say less...’’ You remove yourself off his cock making you gasp from the feeling, and turn 180° to face your back towards him. You grab his cock, you are surpised that It’s still hard, align it with your enterance and sit down on it, making you moan.

’’Aaahh fuck... So sensitive... Aaaaahhh shit~’’ He hisses from feeling you around him again.

You gasp as you position yourself to get more comfortable and you place your hands on you thighs and start to move up and down. He places his hands on your hips giving them a squeeze, as you look and see yourself in the mirror. You smirk as you let out few moans, clenching around him. You feel his hands move from your hips to your love handles as he soon starts smacking your butt.

You feel your butt cheeks sting as he keeps on smacking your butt, making sure he leaves marks on it. ‘’Come on paradise-ride my cock like a fucking pony. Don’t forget to please yourself in the process. I know how fucking bad you wanna feel like you’re in heaven.’’

You look up and see that you are facing the big mirror in front of you. You bite your lip and start to moan as you trace your hands around your body, making your right hand go to your clit as your left hand reaches your nipple. You start playing with your nipple and start rubbing your clit while riding his cock.

’’My I’ll bet that’s a nice view right there in the mirror baby. I bet you look so fucking hot right now Paradise...’’

’’It is so fucking hot. And the view of me it’s very lewd. The way my hand pinches and squeezes my nipple. The way my hand rubs my clit-It is so fucking godly...’’

’’God just hearing you describing it makes me drool from picturing it.’’ I wanna pound you and talk lewd things about your body...’’ You keep looking into the mirror as you ride him harsher and the poundings you make are harder.

Few moments later you stop pleasing yourself and place your hands on his thighs and continue riding him.

’’Aaaahhh fuck yeah paradise-that feels so fucking hot. Yea ride it. Ride that fucking cock of mine.’’ You keep on moaning as your pussy feels hot and throbbing, soon you can’t handle yourself from moaning louuder and louder as you spring off his cock and let out a squirt. He leans his head over to his side to have a look in the mirror and see that you just squirted.

’’Wow baby... already?’’ You nod your head as you pant, him seeing that he scoots back to get little bit more comfortable, he grabs your wrist and leans your body back.

You adjust your hand placement and get comfortable. ’’I’ll make sure you let out every last drop of those sweet and tasty juices from that hot, wet and sexy pussy...’’ He grabs his cock and slams it inside you to start thrusting. You start moaning, making you drop your head back from the pleasure.

’’No no no, keep looking at yourself. Look at how my cock disappears inside you. Pay attention now paradise’’

He pushes your head back and moves his arms around-placing you into a Full nelson and continues to slam his cock inside you. You can’t process what is going on, but you don’t bother to care at this point. Your main thought in mind was to feel like you’re in heaven with all this pleasure.

’’Aaaahhhh~ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!’’ few fast and harsh thrusts from him lead you to spring off him and squirt, leaving your legs shaking and you panting. He quickly grabs his cock and slams it back inside you to continue his work.

’’You think I am stopping because of what just happened baby? Well then you are second guessing me...’’

He starts to thrust fast inside you, making you scream again from the huge amount of pleasure that you are receiving, feeling yourself being overstimulated already. He feels himself releasing himself soon and your climax in general coming to a close.

’’Fuck baby... cum for me. Cum for daddy~’’

’’Fuck~ Aaaaahhh shit... Fuck I will cum soon daddy, I will cum real fucking soon... Aaaaaahhhhh~ Fuuuuck~’’

You shout out and your climax hits you hard. Tendou keeps on going, thusting through your climax as he soon finishes too and releases his seed inside you again, letting out groans as you feel him pumping inside you, soon releasing your legs and making you fall on all fours.

’’Damn baby that pussy of your is so amazing. Can’t wait to wreck it again.’’

’’I don’t care what you do-I want more. Please give me more...’’ You slowly wiggle your hips.

He sees that, which makes him get up and crawl towards you. He takes his cock and slams in back inside your pussy and leans into your ear. ’’Say less paradise, because all I want to do is to please you.’’ You let out a gasp as he growls in your ear, grabbing you by the hips and starts to thrust inside you. His thrusts are fast and sharp, making you gasp for air as your voice is shakey from the pleasure.

You feel his body on top of yours as you feel his twitching cock pounding your pussy, feeling your body ache. You feel his hand travel down your body to reach your clit to start massaging it.

Your moans are loud, filling up the room more and more with the sound of them. The only thing on your mind is pleasure, pleasure and only pleasure. The strenght of his poundings are unbarable but you don’t care.

’’Hmm... how about I do... this~’’ He removes the hand that was on your clit and places it back on yout hips, his other hand grabing a chunk of your hair and yanking it, pulling your head back.

You let out a hiss and continue to moan loudly, pretty much gasping for air as you feel Tendou thrusting faster and rougher, growling every now and then. The way he pulled your hair, the way his thrusts make your mind go blank.

’’Fuck paradise you look like a hot fucking slut right now. It’s so arrousing... There we go, let daddy’s cock drive you crazy. Who is daddys little slut? Hm?’’

’’Aaaagh~ I-I I am... I am daddys little slut... Oh god please don’t make this feeling go away daddy!’’

He chuckels deeply and lets go of your hair to grab your hips with both of his hands, squeezing them as he thrusts even faster and faster, making your climax approach soon once again.

’’Aaaaaahhhh Daddy... your little slut will cum soon~ Aaaahh~’’

’’Fuuuck I will fill you again. Aaaaahhh paradise-feel me spraying that hole of yours...’’

You feel your climax approach closer and closer, gripping your hands in the sheets, arching your back as your climax hits you in the head, sending chills down your spine as you tighten around his cock.

You feel it twitching inside you as he sprays his seed inside you, he is grunting as he does that, your face making similar to ahegao as your tongue sprouts out of your mouth and your eyes roll to the back of your head.

The friction of him cumming inside you makes you fall on the bed and him falling on top of you while being inside you.

Both of your breathing is hard as he is panting in your ear, him soon leaning towards your shoulder blade to leave bite marks on it, which makes you flinch.

’’I don’t know about you paradise, but we’re doing this all night. So you better buckle up...’’ He grabs your hips and gives them a squeeze, ’’because this will be a bumpy ride...’’

He smirks and starts thrusting inside you again, making your moans sound broken and whiny.

The pleasure is too much that you both loose the track of time and go on many rounds, you finaly reaching your ninth climax and collapsing in his arms as he reaches his final high and releases his seed inside you the last time. He pulls out of you and lays down on the back with you in his arms. This last climax for the both of you was the strongest one you had felt this entire night.

’’Jesus fucking Christ. That was... exotic...’’ He breathes it out deeply as his breathing is heavy, and so is yours. You are shaking and twitching while wrapped around him.

Your heads are slowly turning back to normal as you feel the chocolates effects slowly wear off soon dissapearing from your systems fully.

’’It appears... you and I... just fucked. For reals. We both just had sex.’’ You say it out loud as you roll your eyes at him.

’’Holy shit we did. And it was... it was something.’’

’’Yea... Where did you learn all this stuff?’’

’’I got my sources.’’

You both try to understand what all this ment for the both of you. So you roll of him to be next to him, resting your head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around you as his other arm was on the back of his head.

’’You fucked me too hard that I can't feel my legs!’’

’’ _’’You fucked me too hard that I can't feel my legs!’’_ Hey looks like I found a follow up name for your sex tape.’’

’’HEY!’’ He giggles as you smack his chest from the joke he said.

’’Dude I am serious! You broke me! I can’t feel them!’’

’’That’s what she said.’’ He lets out another giggle making you smack his chest again.

’’Ok I’ll easy down with the jokes for now.’’

’’Yea I still wanna know why you have a belly button piercing.’’

’’It was a wild story from what happened in college. I was drinking with few friends, we had a fun idea to make a bet. Looser had to get his belly button pierced. And I lost the bet. And here we are now few years later with me having my belly button pierced.’’ You nod your head understanding his story. ’’Now explain the tattoo.’’

’’You know how strict my parents are with the whole _’’No tattoo policy’’_ ? Well I got this one behind their back on my 20th birthday. Hands were out of option so this place was the next best thing. It hurt like a bitch too, but worth it and I still love it.’’

’’Well it does suit you.’’

’’Same to you with the piercing.’’

’’By the way Satori-you owm me a new lingerie set.’’ You say it in a cocky way.

’’It’s just a set-how bad can it be? It wasn’t that expensive right?’’

You let out a deep sigh at him. ’’See if you can reach for it and look at the tag to see what brand it was from.’’ He lets go of you and reaches to the floor to pick up your set and he looks at the tag. Seeing what brand it was made his eyes open wide from shock, realizing he ripped up a Gucci set off you. ’’Yea... that’s gonna hurt my wallet real bad... B-But you gotta buy me new boxers too.’’ He reached down to grab the boxers that you ripped off him.

’’Versace Y/N.’’

You grab his boxers to see that he was right as you looked at the tag. ’’Shit... Fine touche on that part. Seems that It’s only fair I’ll buy you a new pair if you buy me the exact same set.’’

’’Fine you got yourselfs a deal.’’ You both lock pinkies making a pinkie promise.

You both sigh as he puts the underwear back on the ground,

’’I’m sorry about that. The chocolate must have gotten the best of me and made me do it. I figured that it was pricey, but didn’t knew how pricey it was.’’

’’Same here dude. I’m sorry...’’

Few moments go by as you both fully snap out of the effect and return to your normal mindsets.

’’There is something I wanna say to you Y/N.’’ He turns to his side so that he is facing you. ’’I’ve been in love with you for a while. Ever since I firts saw you when you entered the gym on my first practice. I was confused by why you were so close with Wakatoshi-kun. But then he explained that you are his cousin... and... It sparked something in my heart. I love you. I’ve always had. And I hope... that this makes your realize something...’’

He sighs after what he just said to you. You let out a slight giggle thinking he was joking. But the tone of his voice was serious unlike the one he uses almost every time he is with you. You realize that he just confessed the feeling he had for you all these years. You feel your heart beat go crazy as you couldn’t hold your feelings inside too.

’’Same here. I feel the same way towards you. You being realy close to me every time we hang out it made my heart pound like crazy. Once I got dumped and you comforting me that time it made my feelings for you stronger. I-I just wanted to wait for the right moment to say it to you... but looks like this moment is the right one. I love you Tendou Saroti.’’

He looks at you and cups your face with both with his hands.

’’You mean it? Y-You’d date a monster like me?’’ He gives you a soft smile towards you, almost crying.

You nod your head soon cupping his face with your own hands gently.

’’You’re my monster and I love that. I’d date you no matter what.’’ He slowly pulls you in for a kiss and pulls you back in his embrace.

’’Hey. Can I be fully honest with you on one thing?’’ You cling back onto Tendou, feeling the sting in between your legs, making you hiss.

’’What is it Y/N?’’ He looks at you with a confused look.

’’This was basically... my first time with someone. And It was with... you.’’

His eyes open widely ‘’You gotta be joking with me. You held and delt with my harshness like a pro.’’

You shake your head in denial. ‘’No I am serious. This was my first time. I undestand how you are confused in that.’’

’’Well...’’ Tendou places a kiss on the top of your head softly as you hook into his arms. ‘’It was my first time too believe it or not. And I’m happy that it was with someone I know really good and not a random hookup.’’ You giggle slightly as you place a slight kiss on his chest.

You lay comfortably in his grip as you hear your phone ring, seeing that Tendou reaches over to your nightstand to grab it, but he answers it accidentally, seeing it that It’s a facetime call. You both see Ushijima at home on the couch relaxing from the hard day of training that he had, he sees you both in bed, naked under the blanket. You look at Tendou and back at Ushijima with a shocked look on your face.

’’He-Hey... Toshi... How was practice?’’ You try laughing it off, seeing that Ushijima has raised a brow at the both of you, letting out a deep breath.

’’Why is Y/N naked? And in the bed with you?’’

You look up at Tendou and get a slight blush on your face, you hear Tendou gulp in fear. You both feel the embarrassment flowing through your bodies.

’’Toshi... umm... It’s better that we talk this out tomorrow morning ok? I see you relaxing after a long day and don’t wanna cause more stress for you’’

‘’I’ll just say it since Y/N can’t. Wakatosi-kun I may or may not have banged your cousin. Wait no-I actually did that. Sorry.’’ He lets out a chuckle as you hide your face under the blankets from embarrasment.

’’I am not mad.’’

’’Say what now?’’ Tendou looks at him very confused. You peek out to look at him confused. ‘’Yea say what now?’’

’’I am not mad. I sorta figured by Tendous actions and you two going on a trip together, making it so that in the end this kind of thing would have happened.’’

’’Toshi. Behind this there is a very interesting story of how we ended up like this.’’ You take a deep breath. ‘’Satori bought chocolate not realizing it was Aphrodisiac. We ate it all... and the rest... well... it led to this. Now we’re in bed, naked, and talking to you.’’

’’That was the long story short Wakatoshi-kun. If you want the full story I’ll be gladly to go into details and tell all about the screaming and the-’’

Before he could finish the sentese he was caught off by Ushijimas voice

’’No need. Y/N’s explaining to this was enough. I am glad that you both are ok and nothing horrible happened.’’ You both sigh in relief as Tendou reaches to kiss your cheek.

’’Oh yea... we’re dating now too. What do you think Toshi?’’

Ushijima lets out a slight smirk looking at both of them as he mumbles to himself ‘’My teammates gonna have to pay up now...’’

You giggle from Tendous kiss as you smile at Ushijima.

’’Thank you for the photos-they look gorgeous. Don’t worry I will say hi to your mom when I see her. You two enjoy your vacation. One quick thing before I go... Tendou...’’

’’Yes?’’ He raises a brow towards him.

’’You do something that leaves her hurt-I’ll deal with you myself. Understand?’’

Tendou quickly nods his head in response

’’Well I got to go. I’ll call you when I had the chance Y/N. Bye.’’

’’Bye Toshi!’’ ’’Bye Wakatoshi-kun! Can’t wait to see you again..-’’

You hang up the phone and hand it to him to be placed back on the night stand.

You sigh as you burry your face into his chest. Feeling your new boyfriends skin on yours was a nice feeling. He holds you close in his arms, giving you warmth since you both are not wearing anything.

’’You know what paradise?’’

’’Fist of all what’s with that nickname?’’

’’It seems nice and suits you, because you are basically everything I wanted in a women. You’re sweet, kind, loving and you’re always there for when needed.’’ He smiles at you as you chuckle at him.

’’Well I see why you meant that. And I see it. I like that nickname...’’

’’But that’s besides the point.’’

’’We are repeating what we did because that was incredible.’’

’’Sure how does morning sex sound to you?’’

’’I... umm...’’ He giggles at your facial expression. ‘’I’ll be gentle I promise.’’

’’Yea... knowing how wild you can go I doubt you will be going gentle on me.’’

’’Ok ok... Just suggesting. But we are going shopping tomorrow-that I promise you.’’ He giggles and pulls you in for a soft kiss, you melting right away into it.

’’I love you paradise. I promise to do my best to make you happy.’’

’’I love you too Satori. I will make sure to make you happy and be your loving girlfriend. The one you always needed.’’ You smile softly at him and he smiles back with a loving smile.

’’You really are my paradise baby. I will love you till the ends of the world.’’

You giggle softly as you cuddle up to him slightly shivering from the coldness.

’’Here-let me get you some clothes and order us some food form the room service.’’ He leaves the bed and goes to get some new underwear for you and him, then grabs his and your hoodie. He puts his clothes on, soon returning to the bed and handing you your clothes.

You slowly get dressed seeing him order room service to get some food. He got lucky because they are the last room that will get served tonight.

Few minutes go by and you see Tendou returning with food and gives it to you, soon joining you in the bed to share the huge plate of french fries he ordered for the both of you. You both share the food, him staring at the marks he left all over your body, you doing the same, noticing how you both were literally made for each other.

Turns out chocolate is the real food of love...


End file.
